


Unanswered Prayers

by Buggycas



Series: Double Live HP Songfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Third in the Double Live series. At a class reunion, Draco meets his ex and realizes that what he had wanted back then, wasn't what he needed. As he's leaving, He thanks his gods for not giving him what he had prayed for in high school. Pairings Draco/Harry minor mentions of Draco/Pansy again PG. most you're getting out of my Last live series is a Kiss or two.





	Unanswered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these all shortly after Garth Brook's Double Live album came out, I had planned to do every song on the album, however, somehow the CDs went missing before I could finish. I know, Garth Brooks and Harry Potter aren't exactly a common combination, but I hope you enjoy my bit of weirdness, and if anyone knows where I can get the Last Live album super cheap, I would love to finish the series. You can't get Garth Brooks on youtube after all.  
> For the religious personages, I really doubt that wizards would be atheistic or even monotheistic. Proof of Magic proves the existence of something greater out there, and as they're a bit backward with their culture, I believe they'd probably be just as old fashioned with their gods, if not more so  
> Disclaimer: I don't Own HP, and I don't own ANYTHING sung by Garth Brooks. I just LIKE them and play with them when I can.

~<3 ~<3 ~<3 ~<3

_Sometimes I thank God_   
_For unanswered prayers_   
_Remember when you're talkin'_   
_To the man upstairs_   
_Just because he doesn't answer_   
_Doesn't mean he don't care_   
_Some of God's greatest gifts_   
_Are unanswered prayers._

~<3 ~<3 ~<3 ~<3

I don't know how he convinced me to come to this Reunion, Most of his house hated me, and most of MY house hated me for loving him, but when those green eyes sparkle, I really can't deny him anything.

I was very surprised when I saw Pansy there, Married and Pregnant, to Zabini of all people. I couldn't help but remember how I was back then when we were together. I would have given the gods anything they wished for if they had killed Harry, and that Pansy and I would have perfect little pureblooded babies together. It what was bred into me. But as I looked at her now, tried to make polite small talk, I couldn't help but wonder what I was thinking back then. She wasn't nearly as pretty as I remembered her; Her nose was to upturned, and NOT just because of her snootiness.

When we were able to leave her, I couldn't help but give my beautiful Harry a kiss, and send up a silent prayer, thanking the gods for not giving me what I thought I wanted, and instead, giving me what I really needed.

Harry couldn't help but giggle when I did so, "What was that for Draco?"

"Just thanking the gods for the gifts that they've given me." I answered, hugging my love, and my bride, no matter how many times he protested the term, "Come on Harry love, why don't we go home?" I asked, Smiling when all he did was nod and hug me back.

~<3 ~<3 ~<3 ~<3  
 _Just the other night_  
 _At a hometown football game_  
 _My wife and I ran into_  
 _My old high school flame_  
 _As I introduced them_  
 _The past came back to me_  
 _And I could help but think of_  
 _The way things used to be_

_She was the one_   
_That I wanted for all time_   
_Each night I'd spend praying_   
_That God would make her mine_   
_And if he'd only grant me_   
_This wish I'd wished back then_   
_I'd never ask for anything again_

_Sometimes I thank God_   
_For unanswered prayers_   
_Remember when you're talkin'_   
_To the man upstairs_   
_Just because he doesn't answer_   
_Doesn't mean he don't care_   
_Some of God's greatest gifts_   
_Are unanswered prayers._

_She wasn't quite the angel_   
_I remembered in my dreams_   
_I could tell that time had changed me_   
_In her eyes to it seemed_   
_We tried to talk about the old days_   
_There wasn't much I could recall_   
_I guess the Lord knows what he's doing after all_

_And as she walked away_   
_I looked at my wife_   
_And then and there I thanked the good Lord_   
_For the gifts in my life_

_Sometimes I thank God_   
_For unanswered prayers_   
_Remember when you're talkin'_   
_To the man upstairs_   
_Just because he doesn't answer_   
_Doesn't mean he don't care_   
_Some of God's greatest gifts_   
_Are unanswered prayers._

~<3 ~<3 ~<3 ~<3

**Author's Note:**

> Short. I think writing out the song took as much space as the fic... Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. I can't decide what I want to work on next; Callin' Baton Rouge or Standing outside the fire.   
> Can you tell I'm a huge Drarry fan?


End file.
